


I'm diving into your love

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [10]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, bbangnyu are only mentionned, mention of paranormal, not horrific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: "He stared a bit at the window, the landscape was the same as before, foggy bare trees, and he quickly closed his eyes, nervous by the mysterious sight. In this weather the branches seemed so alive yet so dead. "
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: late night drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	I'm diving into your love

**Author's Note:**

> mmh this is based on Ong's Gravity MV and I highly recommend listening to this song also while reading... plus I'm sorry.

Sunwoo eventually parked his car after what had seemed to be hours of driving. The road was stopping in the middle of the forest, and he was surprised to see in front of him a wood hut. He had blindly followed the indications he had been given yet when the road had started to led him deeper in the woods, he had found himself worrying about where he was going. 

He turned off the machine, taking a deep breath on the seat, his hands still on the wheel, staring in front of him, wondering if he should really be the one being there. He had a weird feeling about all of it. 

“Someone has to.” 

Chanhee’s voice resonated in his mind and he nodded to it. He took his bag and coat, opening the door. Sunwoo shivered. Winter was almost there and the trees were now all bare, their leaves had died on the soil, losing their comforting autumn cracking. However the road was cleaned of leaves like people had often came there, but he could not see any other trace of humans around the perimeter and the road was only large enough for one single car. 

Uncomfortable yet oddly attracted by the location, he took a few steps forward. The road was slowly turning into a path, until a little wood bridge to the hut. The hut was fancy for such an abandoned location, looking more like a holiday cabin than a shack, but he would not see anyone spend their vacation there. Alone in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it was because of winter but the trees seemed terrifying to him, he felt like they all were looking at him as he advanced on the path and the late evening fog made it impossible for him to see anything further. Like he had been lost on a sea of trees. 

Sunwoo noticed the lack of footprints toward the chalet, holding strongly the keys in his hands, uneasy. He could not understand why he had not heard of this place for the first time only a few weeks before. He had received a phone call from a lawyer, telling him that one of his relatives he had never knew had recently died and that he and his cousin, Chanhee, were the two heirs of this cabin. After some meetings, Chanhee and him had agreed on emptying the place and eventually sell it, none of them really caring about the location. But his cousin had found himself too busy organizing his wedding and had asked Sunwoo to visit the place first, alone. 

Since he had not known very well this relative, he had not expected much from it but when he entered he got surprised to find such a modern furnished and cozy home. If the path had seemed like no one had came here in a while, everything in there was clean, no dust on the furniture, like it had been recently entirely cleaned up, like someone had prepared the place for him to come. He took a look over, a well equipped kitchen with even some food on the shelves, a living room with a cozy fireplace, one bathroom and at the end of the corridor, a tiny bedroom. 

Sunwoo put down his bag there, even if the place was cleaned, it was like no one had lived there. There was no personal decoration, no pictures, art pieces, or even a flaw to indicate that it belonged to someone. Only the fireplace seemed like it had been lighted up recently. 

However he was sure his relative had been on the hospital for a few months before she had died. 

The young man quickly texted Chanhee, telling him he had arrived safely but he deleted his wanderings and replaced it with the promise to take care of everything and come back soon for him. 

Chanhee answered that he was sorry, once again, and that he was looking forward to see his best man. Another bubble popped out on his phone saying that he and his fiancé struggled to find the right cake flavor and that they both wanted his thought on it, so he had to hurry up. 

Sunwoo smiled to himself but did not took the time to write something back, turning off his phone for no peculiar reason. The feeling that he was there by himself was not a coincidence was getting stronger and stronger, making him need to cut all contact with the rest of the world. He looked closer in the shelves, the drawers, even under the furniture but he only found classic books and generic objects there. His only surprised was to find his favorite book, a brand new edition, probably never opened. The questions of what was this place were pilling up in his mind but he could not find any answers to those. 

Yet he also found himself thinking it was nice being there. Completely alone, far away from everything where no one could reach him, where the reality had seemed to paused for a few days. It was cold and lonely in the woods, but it could not be colder or lonelier than in the city where the crowd surrounding him made him feel even smaller and insignificant. Those thoughts that he always tried his best to hide when he was home, to not worry Chanhee too much, nor his own friends, spilled free from any constraint as there was no one here to witness it. Only the phantom looking trees.

Tired from the long drive, he laid down on the couch after turning on the fireplace, finding logs near it. He stared a bit at the window, the landscape was the same as before, foggy bare trees, and he quickly closed his eyes, nervous by the mysterious sight. In this weather the branches seemed so alive yet so dead. 

Sunwoo was woken up a few hours later by heavy bangs on the front door, making him almost fall from the couch by fear. He took a look at the window but night had fallen and nothing could be seen. He grabbed a bellows as a weapon and came closer to the door, the sound was still loud, someone was knocking, in a hurry. 

“Help!” a voice screamed. 

He froze completely, chills coming all over his body, he wondered for a second if he was turning completely crazy. There was no way another human would be there, it was such a lost place, and he had not seen anyone ever since he had entered the forest. But the banging and the cries for help continued. Sunwoo could hear the fear in the stranger’s voice and no matter how scared himself felt he could not bring himself to ignore it. After a deep breath, he opened the door. 

A young man burst into the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Sunwoo locked it quickly, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. 

“Thank you,” the stranger stuttered hardly, “I think I’ll be safe here.” 

He had obviously been running, his brown hair were completely ruffled, tiny branches were stuck in it and on his clothes. The tip of shoes were damaged but his white shirt and cardigan were still clean. Another pill of questions fell down on the other one in Sunwoo’s head but the scared ball liked eyes the stranger had and his short breathing shut them down. 

“Do you want some water?” he asked instead. 

The stranger agreed, sitting down on the chair. Sunwoo watched him drink and calm himself down for a few minutes, in silence, only broken by the sound of the other one’s respiration. The fear was still crippling into Sunwoo’s stomach but something inside him was deeply convinced that this man would not hurt him. Something inside him felt like this stranger was not as unknown as he seemed. 

“My name is Changmin,” the young man said first before Sunwoo could ask anything, “I got lost. I can see the questions dancing in your eyes.” 

Sunwoo felt embarrassed, trying to look away. Changmin laughed. 

“I’m Sunwoo,” he said back. 

“Nice to meet you, thank you for the shelter. The forest is so creepy at night.” 

The other man looked through the window, nodding at the comment, thinking it seemed creepy during the day too. 

“You can stay the night,” he added feeling like it was going to be Changmin’s next question. 

The latter looked shocked at first. They exchanged a look, Sunwoo felt like Changmin could see way more than just his eyes and it felt comforting, and Changmin smiled. 

“I won’t be too much of a burden.” 

And he was not, Sunwoo thought after a few hours with him. Changmin was everything but a burden, he actually felt like he had known Sunwoo forever, easily talking with him and listening to him like an old friend would do. For an inexplicable reason, they both felt so close to each other and Changmin erased all of Sunwoo’s worries, he did not gave him any answers to his questions but he could not have cared less. The thoughts he had been concealing for so long could finally be expressed and the weight on his shoulders was getting lighter as the other man was caressing his face. 

He saw himself being completely captivated by the other man, pulled by him little by little as the night went on and turned itself into days. His phone turned off, he lost track of time by Changmin’s side, the exterior of the cabin disappeared and Sunwoo only wanted to dive more into the mystery that was Changmin. It was odd, considering how little Changmin talked about his own life but always encourage Sunwoo to tell him about his, to describe to him every little details from his city job to his family and his friends, going through the way he was living. Hearing himself through Changmin’s ears felt suddenly like his life was worth it and, it felt like he had been meant to meet him. 

At some point, during the night, when Changmin was peacefully sleeping next to him, Sunwoo thought everything was crazy, that himself had probably lost his mind but then the other man would mutter something in his sleep and the feeling that was blooming inside his heart could only be describe as love. Because he felt like drowning himself in Changmin’s embrace and because it was so sweet and comforting to feel that way so easily, he decided to accept it, no matter how crazy it sounded. 

He looked into Changmin’s eyes after a few days and he knew the latter felt the same so he kissed him. Changmin kissed back with so much passion and desire that it felt like it was going to be their last one. Something Sunwoo never wanted as the feeling of love became stronger in his entire being, he wanted to be by Changmin’s side forever. 

“You should come back to the city with me,” he whispered, “come to Chanhee’s wedding with me. He’ll be so happy, him and Younghoon are very nice, and the food will be great.” 

Changmin laughed at that last comment, his eyes sparkling and he kissed Sunwoo more. 

“That’s a tempting idea.” 

“Is it a yes?” 

“It is.” 

That night they exchanged talking for something more physical. Sunwoo finally letting himself completely drown into Changmin’s love, and making sure to make him feel the way he was feeling every second he had spent with him. 

It was crazy, so crazy it had to be meant to be, he thought. Nothing else could explain the way his entire being was reacting when Changmin was there, so quickly, so easily, so eagerly. 

But when he woke up the next morning, Changmin was not there. He turned around in the cabin, trying to find anything that would explain where he was but he found nothing. His own clothes he had gave Changmin to change had been put back into his bag, the clothes Changmin had when he had arrived were gone. The plates he had eaten in had been put away in the shelves like when Sunwoo had first came in here. The books they had read together and had left on the tables had been also cleaned up. 

The young man had rushed outside, running around in the cold, screaming his name as loudly as he could, to the top of his lungs until he fell down on the leaves, struggling, choking on his tears and his breath short. Only the emptiness answered. The fog surrounding him and the lack of Changmin’s warmth around his body made him feel like he was in the complete dark, completely alone and lost. 

Changmin had disappeared but even worse, his existence in Sunwoo’s life had been erased, letting Sunwoo with the strong memories and nothing to hold on but a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're not too upset at me for this end :( i blame myself a LOT but i just had this fixed idea and I had to write it, right? I'll try to add a good ending at some point tho!! or write another sunkyu (or both?)  
> Hmm also please leave your thoughts about what happened in the comments, I'm curious because my friends had different ideas!
> 
> find me on twitter : @woobrioche


End file.
